We Fight Becuse We Have To
by tylermorrison128
Summary: What if Rick and the group were successful in their rescue of Beth from the hospital? What if they had never stumbled upon Alexandria? Follow a different timeline of The Walking Dead as Rick struggles in the never ending fight to keep the ones he cares about alive. Along the way he must learn to adapt to a changing world as well as, suffer through the ongoing war within himself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Whatever it takes**

Rick Grimes felt something he hadn't felt in quite some time. It wasn't the usual feeling of dread that far too often hung over himself and the group of survivors that he was doing his best to lead through the hell and misery that had become the world.

No, this was something different, it was a feeling he hadn't experience since he was behind the high fences of the prison and both his son, as well as every other person he cared about was safe…...it was a feeling…...of hope.

Sure, himself and the group had just been through their fair share of torment and heartbreak after watching the man Rick had come to despise "The Governor" smash through the fences that made the perimeter of the prison with a tank. Sure, their safe haven had been taken away from them just as they were beginning to settle in a build a new life for themselves. Sure, the group had to split up after fleeing the shattered remains of the prison sanctuary and had lost everything but their will to live in the journey of reuniting with each other. It was absolute hell escaping the horrific inhabitants of "Sanctuary" who, lured unsuspecting survivors in under the promise of safety and shelter only to treat them as cattle, butcher them, and eat them.

Rick held back the anger that was beginning to bubble inside him. He remembered when they were taken out of that train car and lead to that room where the citizens of sanctuary so mercilessly slaughtered their victims by leaning them over a drain, striking them in the head with a baseball bat, and then slitting their throats and watching the blood flow down into the drain. Rick remembered the man responsible for all of the brutal killing and savage devouring of men, women,...and even children. "Gareth"...that sick bastard whom Rick had promised to kill if they'd ever met paths again. Somehow, they'd made it out of that dark place. Carol…...the woman whom Rick had previously expelled from the group for her killing of Karen, the partner of one of the group's key pieces Tyrese. She came back for them, lead an assault on Sanctuary all by herself, it was one of the most courageous acts Rick had ever seen. It earned her a special place in his heart and built a trust between them now unbreakable.

Even through all that had already happened, Rick felt…..hope, The group had indeed survived Sanctuary and had rescued the young Beth Greene from her captors at the hospital back in Atlanta. As far as he was concerned everyone was accounted for. Along the way Rick had lost people he had cared about. Shane, Lori, and Herschel. His son had seen more horror than Rick could even imagine changing him from a young boy dependent on others for survival, to a warrior willing to do whatever it took to keep both himself and the ones he cared about safe. "Whatever it takes" Rick thought to himself.

Now was the challenge of finding where the journey would take him and the group next. D.C maybe? Abraham had pitched the idea to the group when he swore up and down that his scientist friend Eugene had somehow come up with a way to combat and cure the virus that had brought on the apocalypse. Rick was doubtful as he remembered the hopelessness of Dr Jenner back at the CDC. Wherever they ended up next, Rick knew that the group would survive together and for right now, that's all that mattered "Gettin late" Daryl muttered. "I suggest we best look to findin somewhere to spend the night at least. This close to the city, damn walkers will be everywhere.". "You're right" Rick responded. He knew that they had only a few hours of daylight left and like Daryl said a city is the last place you want to be near at nightime. "There's bound to be an office building or something nearby. It'll likely be filled with walkers but i'm sure we can clear em out". Michonne chimed in. "No" Rick answered sternly. "We're not staying here." "i've seen what the streets around here look like at night time." " I say we make for the woods, spend the night there and switch off who gets watch" Rick turned to the group for approval. No one said a word, they didn't have to. The slight nod of their heads gave him all of the assurance he needed. They trusted his judgement and he appreciated that. Together the group marched out of the metro of Atlanta and into the surrounding forest. Yes, for the first time in a long time Rick Grimes felt hope. He knew the journey ahead would be much like what came before. Mud, blood tears, and a fight to stay alive. He welcomed the challenge. "Whatever it takes" he thought to himself again. Wherever he and the group were going they were going together. The sun sank behind the Georgia hills as they filled into the forest to set up camp for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **We're in this together**

Rick had the first watch of the night. It didn't bother him, in fact he actually relished the time when everyone was asleep but him, it gave him a chance to think. About what exactly wasn't always clear. Sometimes he'd think about the next area the group would look for shelter next.

Other times he'd think about how the world got to this point in the first place. He'd wished that he hadn't been shot by that damn lunatic that put him in a comma and left Carl and Lori to deal with the apocalypse alone. Until Shane came for them that is.

Shane…...Rick would think about him often as well. What would things be like if he were around? Would he have been able to handle the whole Governor situation better than Rick had? Maybe it would have been better if it was Shane watching over the prison instead of him.

Maybe the Governor wouldn't had been able to destroy the barriers of the prison and flood it with walkers if Shane was in charge because he'd already been dead. He always insisted that he was better for Lori and Carl and that Rick didn't have the passion….the will to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Rick sighed, he knew he couldn't think about that now. The people of this group were counting on him to lead them to safety. Why him? Why did he get this pain in the ass job of leading them, making the decisions all the time? After all he was only just one man, a tired one at that. What if he didn't want the responsibility anymore? Maybe he could just take Carl and Judith and the rest of the group would have to fend for themselves.

Before Rick could give the idea any further thought, he heard a slight rustle to his right. He scoffed slightly as he watched the silhouette of Daryl creep closer. "I thought I said I had first watch tonight" Rick said as Daryl made his way to where Rick was sitting and took his place next to him. "Figure you could use the company, besides. I can't ever keep asleep for very long anyways.". Daryl replied. "So, how ya feelin?". He added. "Don't know" "Tired I guess" Rick responded. "hmm" Daryl muttered to himself slightly amused.

"How are you holding up?". Rick asked in return. "Glad we got those bastards that took Beth.". Daryl responded with a hint of anger. Rick paused for a moment to take in Daryl's reaction. "She grew on you when you two were together, I can tell.". Rick implied. Daryl didn't reply for a moment but rather exhaled slowly. It told Rick all he needed to know. "I'm not gonna hector you about it, that's your business but for what it's worth, i'm sure Herschel would be glad to know you care so much for his daughter.". Daryl didn't respond and Rick decided not to push the matter further.

"So." "Whatcha think about that army man and his weird ass scientist friend.". Daryl asked. "It's Abraham and Eugene.". Rick countered with a slight chuckle. "Whatever." Daryl responded. "Seems to me like they're makin a lot of shit up and believin it cause it makes them feel better about all this.". He added. "Yeah, i'm pretty suspicious myself.". "I mean….you remember back at the CDC that poor hopeless bastard Jenner.". Rick said remembering the tormented doctor that told him that every person living and dead carried the infection. "I remember, stupid prick blew himself up, almost blew us up to.". Daryl snorted. "Yeah he was one sorry bastard.".

"What he told me….it made me lose hope for a while.". "The way he said it…..sounded like there is no cure and there never will be.". Rick sounded slightly dismayed in his response. Daryl noticed it and responded quickly. "Hey" "Look we don't need no cure, we're doin just fine on our own.". "Long as we have each other don't need nothin else". He said hoping to lift Rick's spirits. "You're right.". Rick said. "It's just….it would give us a reason to keep fighting to live.". "Even if Abraham's only half tellin the truth, and that Eugene isn't completely bat shit crazy, wouldn't it be worth it.". "Just the chance to take back some of our lives, maybe start rebuilding little by little.". He added. "Rick, you know by now not to fall for them types of people.". "They'll tell ya anything as long as you agree to not kill them.". Daryl responded quickly. Rick could tell he wasn't the least bit convinced about Abraham's plan to get Eugene to D.C so he could put his theory of "Fighting fire with fire" to the test.

"You know sometimes I think if i've done enough for Carl.". "I've done my best to keep him alive. Teach him wrong from right, but I wonder if there even is a wrong and a right anymore.". "I mean you have sick pieces of shit willing to eat others just because food gets scarce.". "Makes you question if there is any good people left out there.". Rick half implied to Daryl and half implied to himself. "I felt that way too Rick.". Daryl responded. "After the prison fell…...me and Beth…..we was on our own for a while.". "At first she annoyed the hell outta me.". "Always lookin for the good in everything, always telling me we would all find eachother again even when i'd given up.". "I was a real piece of shit to her at first, even gave her a hard time bout cutting her wrists.". "But…..she was always shinnin on through.".

"She made me feel something when we were holed up at a morgue.". "Don't really remember what she said, just how amazed she was that someone took the time to dress the bodies real nice before they were buried". "Then she started playin on the piano and singin….it finally gave me the person I was always lookin for.". "One that's still worth fightin for.". Daryl finished. They sat there for a while in silence after. Daryl's words still echoed in Rick's mind. He'd never heard him talk like that before. It appeared that little ol' Beth Greene had quite the effect on him. Rick came to a revelation. If a tiny 5 foot girl can convince Daryl that there was still a purpose than what excuse did Rock have to not believe in one?

Yeah, he lost his wife, her death shattered his heart and made him lose his way for a he eventually found himself again. He still had Carl his son, and he would do anything to keep him safe. He had a group of survivors that all fought and bled alongside each other. A group that cared so much for each other that they would die before anyone tried to break them apart. Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carol and the rest. That was what Rick was fighting for. That was his purpose and whether Eugene was right about finding a cure or not it didn't matter.

What mattered was the group of people that he was suffering through unbelievable exhaustion so they can get some sleep while he kept watch. What mattered was the unbreakable bond he shared with the man next to him, Daryl. "I don't know where we're going next.". Rick finally muttered. "But I know wherever it is we're going, no one gets left behind". "We're a family and we're all in this together.". Daryl sighed, "Look, why don't you get some sleep. I can keep watch for a while.". He said "Daryl.". Rick replied. "It's ok, I promise.". "I already got a little bit a rest now it's your turn, you look like ya need it.". Daryl countered. Rick was hesitant at first but Daryl was right, he was exhausted.

"Thank you" Rick said placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Mhm". Daryl muttered in return. With that Rick laid back and looked up at the stars for a moment. "We're in this together." he thought to himself. He finally felt a sense of peace began to take hold of him. It was foreign at first since it had been such a long time since he felt it, but after a while it became relaxing. Because still, as far as Rick was concerned everyone was accounted for and that's all that mattered.

Finally he dozed off into the best sleep he'd had in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Desperate Times**

There was a sense of calmness in the air as the first rays of sunshine peeked through the tall evergreen pines and down onto the group that was just beginning to awake.

Rick awoke to find Daryl in the same place next to him somehow not even a trace of fatigue was present in his appearance. "You know we're supposed to switch off watch every few hours right?" "Why didn't you wake me up? Could have gotten yourself a few hours of sleep at least.". Rick said to Daryl in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Didn't need to, I was just fine.". Daryl replied. Rick exhaled slowly in response. "So what's the plan?". Daryl asked with a questioning glance at Rick. "I thought it over last night….look, if there's even a chance this 'Eugene' has any clue on how we can fight the infection, we need to take it.". Rick responded.

"Rick I already warned you about trustin people like that.". "Sneaky bastard is just tellin you what you want to hear.". Daryl replied sharply."No". "I know we've met people like that before but…..this time is different, I can feel it.". "That scientist, he's a smart man. And he knows what will happen to him if he's lying." Rick replied.

"Look Rick, you know I trust you….and I ain't gonna go sayin whether you're makin the right or wrong call.". "Just, D.C…...bout a thousand miles and that army dude already lost his truck, means we're lookin at most of the trip on foot.". "I can already feel the nights gettin colder, it'll likely be middle of Winter already by the time we get up there.".

"Just…...i'm sure you already know what we'd be gettin ourselves into.". Daryl said. Rick paused for a moment, he mulled over Daryl's words. The journey to D.C would be mostly on foot. They'd have to get through the forests of Georgia, up through South and North Carolina, than Virginia. There were plenty of obstacles along the way.

Would they take the risk and go up the coast? It was risky, lots of big cities along the coast. Maybe they could trek inland, over the appalachians, sparsely populated and lots of cover and resources. Rick focused back on Daryl. "Believe me, I know the risks.". "This is a cause worth fighting for, and I know i'd be asking a lot from you and the rest of the group.".

"Get to D.C as soon as we can…...get Eugene what he needs and than…...we wait and see I guess.". "That's the plan.". Rick finished, and than looked to Daryl to await his reaction. There was a noticeable tension between them as Daryl didn't say a peep for what felt like hours. Finally, Daryl responded

"Ok Rick, I trust ya.". "You know what's best for the group and wherever you go, I go.". Rick felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank you". He replied to Daryl while placing his hand on Daryl's right shoulder. "You know you're my brother. As long as we're together…...we'll keep going all the same.

"Just because you got me on your side doesn't mean everyone else is gonna be so keen on the idea.". "You've still got to talk to them.". Daryl responded to Rick. "Yeah.". Rick simply replied as his hand slipped from Daryl's shoulder. "Best get to it than.". Daryl said. With that, Daryl and Rick turned and made there way to where the rest of the group began to awake and wait for Rick's big plans.

….

"You can't be serious!". "I mean we have a baby man!.". Tyrese exclaimed pointedly to emphasis just how absurd he found Rick's bold idea. "She's my daughter.". "You don't think I consider her safety above all else?". Rick responded sharply. "What other options do we have?". "Stay here, keep bouncing from place to place for the next few years till the walkers or some psychopath finishes us off." He added.

"So we go to D.C, a thousand miles away just cause some hick and his full of himself friend say they think they can solve all this.". Tyrese replied not backing down. "Hey you shut your damn mouth!". Abraham quickly joined in "You don't believe us, we'll that's sure as hell fine!". "Bet my ass we'll make it there without you anyways.". "All that matters now is gettin Eugene to D.C so we can start sortin out this ocean of shit that has so unfortunately consumed this sorry ass world.".

"We're goin with or without you.". Abraham finished. "Rick, we just got my sister back…..we're finally together again and now we're already talkin about riskin our lives?". Maggie chimed in. "For what?". She added. "For the goddamn survival of our kind if you don't so frankely understand miss.". Abraham fired at Maggie.".

"So your friend here thinks he can fix all this huh?". She responded. "All by himself?". "Sorry but that seems pretty damn foolish to me.". She added. "Look sweety, I got nothin against you personally." Abraham quickly fired back. "But, far as I know, I sure as shit don't recall anyone asking for your approval.". He stated in an overly sarcastic tone.

"Hey, watch it man". Glenn joined in. "We're just saying it seems a little soon to be talking about a plan like this, literally what? A day after we just found eachother again.". He added "I think we should go with Rick.". Michonne stepped in. "be plenty more food and water up north.". "Colder so the walkers will move slower.". "Better than staying here.". She added. "Thank you miss!". Abraham said to her in a grateful tone

"At least one of you has some goddamn common sense!". he added. "Look, at the end of the day Rick has kept us together and alive.". Sasha joined in after sitting idly for a while. "She's right.". Bob joined her. "Rick's the best man to make this call as far as I know he added. There was a pause in the discussion as everyone contemplated Rick's bold plan.

"Dad.". Carl finally broke the silence. "I'm with you". "I mean, we've already seen what it's like down here.". "Can't be any worse up there, can it?". He added. Rick gave Carl a thankful look and finally spoke. "I know we just all found eachother again.". "This group…..we've been through hell.". "You all….you're my family and believe me it hurts me just as much as you to be planning another journey with so much risk.".

"So much danger, we'll be riskin our lives every new place we get to.". "But, desperate times.". "We know what it's like down here. Shit situations, shit people,...seems like it's not even worth waking up anymore at points.". "But this group, we can survive anything, and this man Eugene…..I don't know him personally. But i'm willing to take the gamble and vouch for him when he says he knows how to fix this.".

"I think…..it's worth the risk and i'm asking you, no, im begging you, just follow me this one last time.". "Think about it, if we can start trying to put things back to the way they were….. wouldn't it be worth it? Rick finally finished.

There was a long silence that followed. "Ok, Rick i'm with you.". Tyrese finally responded. "If you're willing to vouch for Eugene here….than i'll take your word for it.". He added. "You've never let us down before Rick, so i'll be more than willing to follow you again.". Maggie said agreeing with Tyrese.".

Slowly but surely the rest of the group followed their lead. "I'm in". From Glenn. "Me too" from Beth, Michonne, and Carol. Carl, Bob, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, all of them together chose to believe in their leader and trust his judgement on the greatest journey yet. Rick was overcome with emotion. He felt a few tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. "Thank you". He said relieved. "I can't tell you all how much your faith means to me.", "It will be worth it, I can feel it.

"But there is one man we need to hear from first before we go through with this.". "Eugene….i've won their trust.". "Now it's your turn.". Rick finished as he looked at Eugene and stepped aside so the group could focus their attention on him. Eugene just stood there for a moment. He was literally shaking in fear and anxiety.

Finally, he gathered himself and stepped forward.

….The group anxiously awaited the smart yet odd man's plan to cure the scourge that had stolen all of their lives away from them and turned the world upside down. With so many sets of eyes on him this was Eugene's only chance, the biggest moment of his life.

With one last stroke of courage, he cleared his throat and began to speak….. .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The Things We Carry**

 **2 weeks later…**

The isolated mountain town laid empty and eerie as the group slowly moved through the desolate streets. Rick was at the point backed up by Daryl, together they patrolled both the group's right and left flanks.

Daryl had already downed 4 walkers since they made their way into town, Rick another 3. 2 more lie just ahead, besides two abandoned cars situated in front of what Rick assumed to be a cafe. He prepared to make his move but before he could, Michonne shot out ahead of him and made quick work of them decapitating their heads with her katana.

Rick stood for a moment admiring Michonne's speed and precision. She looked back at him and smiled clearly confident in herself. Rick began surveying the rest of the street, empty as far as he could tell. He looked to the horizon and noticed the sun quickly sinking behind the mountains.

They were running out of light and needed to find somewhere to stay for the night and quickly. He turned around and noticed the cafe directly in front of him. "Dalton town kitchen, Georgia's coziest diner and cafe". The sign read.

That's where they were, Dalton Georgia, Rick remembered coming up to this town for summer camp when he was a kid. It was such a beautiful little place sitting on the Southern tip of the appalachians. It pained him to see the depressing remains of what was once a fond childhood memory.

"Rick where we thinkin about holding up tonight.". Daryl asked moving up from behind him. "This cafe, big open dining area, plenty of room to sleep, and plenty of windows to see what's goin on outside. Rick replied. "Huh". Wonder if they serve breakfast.". Daryl said jokingly. Rick looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Right here guys, this is where we're stayin tonight.". Rick said turning to the group. "Sounds good to me man.". Glenn replied. With that, the grouped filed into the cafe for the night.

…

Daryl found himself in a familiar scene, as the rest of the group including Rick were sound asleep. As usual Rick pleaded with him to sleep and let him takeover watch but Daryl had other ideas. After a few minutes of fussing Rick eventually gave in leaving Daryl with the peace he enjoyed so much that came with being the only one awake at this time of the night.

It gave him some time to reflect on all that had happened so far. Eugene had managed to half ass his way through convincing the group of his big plan to save the world. "psh" . Daryl whispered to himself. He thought he never heard so much bullshit come out of one person's mouth.

Sure enough however, the group bought it. He couldn't blame them though, Eugene did have a special way of gettin people to believe in his crooked ass lies, that much Daryl could say about him. They'd all find out soon enough Daryl supposed. He thought about other things too.

Often Sophia, the little girl that haunted his dreams and was one of the main reason he didn't sleep so much anymore. He did all he could to try and bring that little girl back to her mom but in the end it wasn't enough. He blamed himself. Maybe if he would of spent a few more hours searching each night that could of made the difference. Maybe he could have gotten to her before a walker did.

He thought back to the day she stumbled out of the barn, her tiny frame and pale, white skin slightly glistening in the sunlight. It was a scene he'd never forget, and made him angry with the world for a long time.

That was until…..his time with Beth Greene. He felt his heart quicken a bit thinking about her. What was she gonna say next in that morgue before the walkers separated them and she got captured? Maybe he'd never find out. Of course they still talked since they got her back from that hospital but they hadn't had the same connection Daryl felt when it was just them two.

Daryl heard a slight stir to his left. He turned to find Eugene staring back at him. "The hell you looking at.". Daryl asked sternly. "Nothing…...uh nothing at all I do promise you.". Eugene replied. "So there a reason you're awake screwing up my alone time then?'. Daryl asked annoyed. "Uhh well…..it's come to my attention that I was woken up out of my peaceful slumber with the sudden urge to….uh relieve the tension in my blatter.". Eugene said in his usual intellectual jargon.

"The hell you just say?". Daryl asked completely lost. "Well, to put it frank…..I need to take a pee pee.". Eugene blatantly replied back. "Jesus". Daryl responded. "So, go than I ain't stoppin ya.". He added. "It's just uh…..i'm scared to go alone.". "Considering all the walking corpses and other unpleasant things that want to pull me open and devour my insides.". Eugene said. "So lemme get this straight, you want me to go with you cause you're scared to take a piss on your own?". Daryl asked.

"Yes, being completely honest.". Eugene replied. "Shit, man you are one sorry son of a bitch.". Daryl shot back. "Fine, lets go.". He finally gave in

….

"Christ man will you hurry up!". Daryl said in an agitated whisper. "I'm sorry.". Eugene answered back with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Just, it's harder for me to go when it's this cold.". He added. "I don't give a damn if it's snowin sideways and 20 below, hurry the hell up!". Daryl responded clearly out of patience.

He had good reason to be, even though they were in a stand of trees just behind the cafe he felt something wasn't right. He had this sixth sense when it came to things like that. He saw danger coming before anyone else did, that's how he kept on surviving when other couldn't.

He was getting that feeling right now, and he wanted to get back to the cafe with the rest of the group quickly. "Alright, that's it, time's up, finish up inside in a corner or something.". He said in Eugene's direction. …...no answer….. "You hear me, I said it's time to go!.". Daryl said again with more urgency and frustration. …..still silence.

He'd had enough, he began storming back to the tree Eugene had picked to pee behind. He saw Eugene standing there frozen in place staring at something Daryl couldn't make out. "Damn It boy, you deaf!". He angrily said to Eugene. No reply. "I'm talkin to you, the hell are you lookin at anyway!". Daryl shot, yanking Eugene's arm back in the process. Daryl noticed the look of shear terror in Eugene's face as he turned to look at him.

That's when Daryl saw it…...In the woods ahead lay the faint glow of campfires illuminating the night sky. "Shit". Daryl said to himself. He knew right away that company now with the way things were was not a good thing. "What are we gonna do.". Eugene cried. He was terrified.

"Listen to me, we get back to the cafe right now, wake the others up and tell them it's time to go.". Daryl quickly responded. "Ok…..ok". Eugene said in a panic trying to hold himself together. "Look at me". Daryl said grabbing hold of Eugene's shirt. "I need you to keep your shit together, understand?". He demanded. He earned a slight nod from Eugene. Daryl got low and peered through a bush to try and get the best look he could without risking getting noticed.

He counted at least 4 campfires all within a couple hundred yards of each other. This was a sizeable group Daryl presumed. He noticed someone walking just on the outskirts of the campsites slightly illuminated by the glow.

Daryl squinted hard to try and make out the figure's features

That's when his blood ran cold.

Walking on the outskirts of the campsite was Gareth, the man responsible for almost eating both Daryl and all the ones he cared about. Daryl felt a tsunami of anger begin to build inside him. "Eugene, it's those sick bastards from Sanctuary.". "Gareth's with them.". "Plan's changed, we go back to the cafe, get the group and kill these sick pieces of shit.".

"Why don't we just get away from them, if i remember these were individuals of the most savage variety and….they don't smell to nice either if I do say so myself.". Eugene pleaded. "No, we're not lettin these bastards go not after all they did.". "Justice is in order.". Daryl said.

He grabbed Eugene by the arm and made a beeline back for the cafe…. .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Evade and Conquer**

"Rick wake up man"..."Rick come on.". Daryl said shaking Rick awake. "Huh…...uhh…...wha…". Rick incoherently muttered still half asleep. "The bastards from Sanctuary, they're here with us Rick!."

Rick still only half understood Daryl as he struggled to wade off the rest of the grogginess. "What?", He asked beginning to focus on Daryl. "I said the sick pieces of shit are here from Sanctuary!" Daryl shot as he began to lose his patience.

"Gareth….I saw him, he was walkin around the outside of where they was camped at.". Saw about 4 different fires so there's a lot of em.". Daryl added. Now Rick understood. "Jesus" "Did they spot you?". Rick asked.

"No, but they're close.". Daryl quickly responded.

"You said…...Gareth was with them?". Rick asked impatiently. "Yeah, saw him walkin around the edge of the rest of the group.". "Must of been patrolin or somethin". Daryl responded. Rick's eyes narrowed as he looked off into the distance.

The veins in his neck started to protrude telling Daryl he was getting angry. He remembered his promise to Gareth…..and he was determined to keep it. "So, we gonna make em pay or just let em go?". Daryl asked. "I'm gonna kill that bastard, and all those disgusting sons of bitches with him.". Rick coldly responded.

….

The rest of the group was awake and chatting now. Rick had given them a little while before breaking the news. He took in the pleasant atmosphere for as long as he could but eventually called everyone to attention.

"Alright listen up everyone.". He said. "I've got something to tell you all. Something that I know you're not gonna like.". He added. He felt every set of eyes in the group narrow at him as they braced themselves for what he would say next.

"Daryl and Eugene were out back in the woods last night. "They said that they saw a big group camped out a little way up the hill." "They couldn't make out exactly how many there were just that they saw at least 4 campfires burning so one could only guess there's a lot of em.".

He paused for a moment to take in the group's reaction. He could tell the news hit them hard. He couldn't blame them, just when they thought they were in the clear and had finally come up with a plan they once again get blindsided and put into another dangerous situation.

"That's not all.". Rick continued. "Daryl said he saw Gareth there to…...walkin around the perimeter of the camp.". "Now I know we've been through hell but, if there's any chance that we can at least get some form of justice against these people…...for everything that they did to us then this is the perfect opportunity.".

There was a noticeably long silence after Rick finished, casting light on just how grim the mood around the group had become. Finally Glen stepped forward. "Daryl…...are you absolutely sure that you saw Gareth out there." "It wasn't just the dark playing tricks on you or someth…". Daryl cut off Glen before he could finish. "I know what I saw.". He said sternly. "Wasn't no trick or nothin." "Someone like Gareth?" "You remember evil bastards like him.". He said.

"Ok.". Glen simply responded. "So what exactly do we do about this?". Maggie asked. "We're clearly outnumbered and after all we've been through it's not lookin like any of us are up for that kind of fight right now. Rick took in what she'd said. Maggie was right, everyone was exhausted and the group's morale couldn't afford to be tested with a full blown battle with a good chance of casualties.

"You're right Maggie.". Rick responded. "We're not in position to fight right now.". "At least not head on in a direct attack.". "We need to remember that we still have the element of surprise.". "Gareth and his group doesn't even know we're here right now so we need to use that to our advantage.".

"If we can somehow set them up for a surprise attack get them pinned while they're caught off guard and flank them….that gives us a chance.". The group weighed Rick's plan. "Ok, let's say we do use the surprise thing to get the upper hand.". Sasha implied.

"Even if we completely catch them off guard and hit them hard at first.". "We don't have nearly enough firepower or ammo to finish them off.". She finished. "We'll need a team to sweep through town and gather supplies while we stay back and map out our plan of attack and set up defensive positions.". Rick responded.

"I'll go.". Daryl quickly volunteered. "I'm in too.". Glen joined him. "Alright we have our two runners.". "What about setting up our defenses?". Maggie asked. Abraham rose to his feet with a look of confidence.". "If there's anything my two years doing night ops with my platoon in Iraq taught me…...it's how to set up a goddamned impenetrable base of fire.". He said proudly.

Rick gave a thankful look at him. He was beginning to see just how important and irreplaceable Abraham had become to the group. "I'll give you a hand too man.". Tyrese said as he looked over to Abraham. "I was a firefighter before all this.". "Have a lot of experience setting up a perimeter.". He added. "Appreciate ya.". Abraham replied. Beth was next to step forward. "We're gonna need medical supplies in case anyone gets wounded.". I should go on that supply run to.". She said.

Daryl felt an uneasy feeling building in the pit of his stomach. Things had been so awkward between him and Beth lately and he wasn't all too keen on the idea of her accompanying him and Glen. "Good idea.". Rick replied. Too late to object Daryl thought to himself.

"That leaves me, Maggie, Sasha, Carol and Eugene to map out the plan of attack.". Rick said to the group. "So we all know our jobs then?". Rick said hoping everyone knew he meant that as a rhetorical question.

He was a given a slight nod by every member of the group. "Alright.". He said in a commanding tone. "Let's get to work."...

 **Author's note:** I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone that has taken the time to read, follow, and review my first fanfic. Your support means a lot! I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to get this new chapter out. Seems like everytime I have the motivation to write again something comes up again in life. But i'm making a promise to all my readers that this story has my full dedication and I hope that you all will stay with me to the end. Again thank you all so much for all the support!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **If tomorrow never comes...**

Daryl was patient and steady as he looked through the sights of his crossbow whilst carefully maneuvering the corridors of the abandoned "Sportsman's Warehouse".

He took a deep breath each time he cleared one isle and began a new one. So far so good he thought to himself as he was both surprised and relieved that he hadn't yet met any walkers.

They had found exactly the place they were looking for to gather up weapons and ammo. Of course it came as no surprise to come across a hunting and fishing retail store in a mountain town in Georgia.

Still, even if it seemed they'd found a gold mine he'd have to lower his expectations knowing that most of the place was ransacked after the end of the world came. What a sight it must have been, dozens of panicked people in a frenzy trying to grab up every rifle and round they could.

He'd hoped Glen and Beth were having better luck than he was. He'd been searching up and down the isles for at least a half hour now picking through bare shelves looking for forgotten ammo boxes or extra arrows and tips.

"Aint shit here.". He muttered to himself losing patience. He slowly made his way back to the firearms department and eyed the empty gun racks lining the wall.

"Goddammit!". He hollered while kicking an empty ammo box away from him. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him and turned to see Beth walking up to him with a lone box of 25 rounds of 5.56 cartridges in her hand. She looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Daryl….". She began. "Don't get all worked up about not finding anything, we knew there wouldn't be much here.". She pleaded to him.

"Bullshit!". He shot back. "We're tryin to get ready for a battle and alls we find so far is a box of 25 rounds!". He added fiercely. "It's better than nothin.". Beth replied back to him.

"Nothin.". He responded. "Exactly what this is…..nothin.". He finished. He flinched a bit as he noticed Beth look down to the floor seemingly hurt by what he said.

Before he could say anything else he heard Glen coming up from the right. "6 arrows, 2 boxes of .45 rounds, and an M1911.". He said as he came up to them. "Any luck with you guys?". He asked. Daryl looked to Beth, then back at Glen and responded. "No…...but we'll keep lookin.". He said simply.

"Have we checked the storage room yet?". Glen asked. Daryl looked confused. "What storage room?". He asked. "Retail stores usually always have a big storage room in the back in case they get low on items before their next shipment.". Responded Glen.

"You don't think people would have already thought to search back there?". Beth asked. "You'd be surprised how many people overlook the most obvious places.". Replied Glen.

"Think about it, did you guys even think of a back storage room before I mentioned it?.". Daryl and Beth looked at eachother then back at Glen. "Thought so.". Glen said. "Shall we?". He added.

Daryl followed behind Glen as the two made their way past the department desk to the back of the store. Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Beth slowly trailing them from behind.

He noticed the hint of sadness painted on her face. "Stupid.". He thought to himself. "You wonder why she don't talk to you anymore, always being a shithead downer all the time.". He turned back around to look straight ahead as they went through the set of double doors and into a back room.

So there was a storage room after all. It was a large one at that with boxes lining racks at least 4 shelves high. "Glen, you're a damn genius.". Daryl blurted out. "Thank you.". Glen replied with a proud tone.

Daryl made his way over to a rack and pulled a large box off the shelf. He got the top of the box off with ease and starred inside. 3 Remington 700 rifles in polished condition laid there surrounded by bits of styrofoam.

Daryl looked up at Beth and Glen and gave them a big smile.

….

"See here, a hotel just down the block overlooking town square.". Rick said placing his finger on a map spread across a table surrounded by Eugene, Maggie, Carol, Carl, and Michonne.

"Says it's at least 4 stories so that'd be a real nice vantage point.". He continued. "Having the high ground looking out over the street could be the tipping point.".

"So what if they spread out and try and get the angle on us?". Asked Michonne. Rick moved his finger North by Northwest about 5 inches across the surface of the map until it landed on a small creek that transcended a wooded area not 3 blocks from the hotel. "Here". He said. "These oaks should provide plenty of cover to hide at least 3 or 4 of us in a defensive position along the creek bed to counter any offensive they try.".He added.

Michonne looked satisfied with that plan. "So after we get in position and the battle starts.". Carl said as he looked down at the map. "What's the plan after that?". "I mean eventually they're going to be able to push through, they have a shit load of people dad.". He finished.

"Hey language.". Rick replied to Carl in a half stern tone. "We should be able to pin them down long enough for a team to move through this alley and counter attack on their left flank.". "That mixed with the fire we're puttin on them from the front should be enough to box them in good.".

"After enough of his men die, Gareth should turn up somewhere.". "That's when we get the bastard.". He finally finished. This was it, their plan of attack. The plan that was going to blindside Gareth and his followers when they inevitably came through town.

Rick looked up from the map and at everyone circled around the table. Everyone wore a confident expression on their faces. Rick knew they were ready and once again the group would win a fight against the odds.

After a while the council around the map on the table came to a close and the group went to go check on Abraham and Tyrese to see how the their defenses against the coming onslaught were moving along.

….

Daryl, Glen, and Beth were on their way back now with duffel bags full of guns and ammo on their backs and in their arms. They couldn't grab everything, their was too much to carry with too little to carry it with.

They'd settle on getting what they could back to the group for now and sending another team out later to gather up the rest. Daryl's mood had changed for the better now that he knew the group would be well supplied for the fight.

Of course he wasn't relaxed, he was never relaxed, but he at least was trying. He could tell Beth and Glen appreciated that and it was nice to be able to enjoy the walk back for once.

"You guys know i've never been skiing?". Came Glen from the front. "I'd figure maybe we'll get the chance when we get farther into the mountains when winter comes.". He said. "Oh i'd love to!". Replied Beth clearly excited by the thought.

"I think it would be fun, don't you?". She asked Daryl approaching from the rear. He looked to her and then responded. "Huh….yeah I guess.". "Gonna need to be better dressed if we're gonna be dealin with that type of cold though.". He replied.

"Maybe that's what we'll do after.". Glen joined back in. "A little bit of clothes shopping.". He finished. "Definitely.". Replied Beth. She was walking next to Daryl now and Daryl knew that sooner or later the conversation that he was dreading having with her would have to come.

She looked up to him as they walked. "After we get through this.". She began. "Do you wanna talk?". Daryl felt that familiar feeling come from the pit of his stomach. "What the hell am I supposed to say?". He thought to himself.

After a long enough silence that made it clear to Beth he still needed time Daryl responded. "Look Beth.". "We'll talk when the time's right.". "Don't know how long that'll be but I don't want to force nothin.". He responded looking into her eyes waiting for a reaction.

Beth looked disappointed at first but she gathered herself and replied. "Ok.". Was all she said. With that a peaceful silence fell over the three of them as they made their way down the street.

Eventually, they arrived back at the hotel to meet the rest of the group. Rick walked up to them and observed the duffel bags they carried. "Perfect.". "There's enough here to give em a hell of a fight.".

Daryl, Beth, and Glen all looked at each other at the same time and smiled. "What?". Rick asked looking at them puzzled.

"You ain't seen nothin yet.". Daryl replied simply.

….

The stars shined bright and beautiful as they lit up the night sky. The flash lights also shined bright as well, but that didn't stop Rick from enjoying the last seconds of peace. He watched as the multiple illuminations made their way down the street closer to the group's position.

He knew exactly who they belonged to, the man of the hour, one whom Rick sworn he would kill back in the dark confines of Sanctuary. Rick glanced at Maggie, Carl, Glen, and Carol who'd joined him on the roof.

Daryl, Michonne, and Beth we're in position down by the creek awaiting to thwart any surprise maneuver by Gareth and his men when the ensuing battle commenced.

Eugene who was more nervous than anyone about the upcoming fight joined Sasha, Abraham and Tyrese in the alley waiting to launch the pivotal counter offensive that would shape the outcome of the battle.

"Yep". Rick thought to himself. Everyone was right where they needed to be. It was time to take the fight to Gareth, it was time for some overdue justice. He soaked in the calmness and serenity of the brisk night. It was a beautiful one, perfect in fact.

What a shame it would come to an explosive end when the gunfire started.

The lights were in range now and with a deep breath Rick relaxed, aimed down the sights of his AR 15, and fired the opening rounds….


End file.
